


Happiness Is About Stringing Together Little Things

by Written_On_The_Trees



Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Chris is so in love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Lazy Mornings, Mornings, October Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic, and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees
Summary: Day 6 of my 31 October Writing Prompts. Prompt:Chilly Morning.Sometimes chilly October mornings are the best mornings to lie in bed and reflect on how happy you are. Or, at least, that's what Chris thinks.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Happiness Is About Stringing Together Little Things

Chris woke up slowly, still a little unused to waking up naturally, as opposed to being dragged out of sleep by his alarm, or the bus going over a pothole, or the sounds of other people getting up.

He’d been open about how being stuck at home hadn’t been great for his mental health, both with himself and the people in his life, but if there were any silver linings to his current situation, one of them was the chance to get a bit more sleep.

_And another would be getting to wake up with Tasha._

Actually, that was probably the biggest silver lining.

Turning his head, Chris looked over to see his girlfriend of a year sleeping on peacefully beside him.

Honestly, it still surprised him that Tasha put up with him. They’d been introduced by Justin, at a time when Chris had genuinely been able to love another person like he’d loved his last real girlfriend.

At first Tasha had shown no romantic interest in Chris, and though he’d immediately noted how stunning she was, with her shock of waist-length silver hair, he had been too caught up in his own bullshit to be interested in her in a romantic context either. They’d started off okay - better than, okay, they got along really, really well and were soon good friends…but Tasha had been so charming Chris was soon wondering what it would be like to more than friends with her, and he had resented her for making him want to maybe take an interest in a romantic relationship. It was only when Justin asked why he was being cold to Tasha, and told him that he was hurting her feelings, that Chris had realised he was being a jerk and creating a self-fulfilling prophecy.

He’d phoned Tasha to apologise as soon as he’d gotten a moment to himself. She’d been a little stand-offish at first, but Chris had come clean about why he had been acting the way he had, and she’d understood.

They’d worked to rebuild to where they had been before Chris was a dick, and after a few months of hanging out with friends or just each other, getting closer and closer every day _(even days they didn’t see each other and just messaged),_ they’d made it official that they were a couple at Justin’s Halloween party. It was the happiest Chris had been in a long time, and every day with her was just getting better and better. Even when quarantine had been fucking with his head the most, Tasha had made him want to get up every morning, if only so he could see her wonder round the house in bat-patterned pyjama shorts, fluffy socks, and her one of her tailored work blouses.

_It was the small things in life, after all._

That was something Chris was learning to appreciate: he couldn’t always have everything, but if he paid attention to the little things, then he often found he had a lot more to be happy about than he might have thought when he was busy being miserable on missing out on the big stuff.

He couldn’t tour at the moment, or get into the studio, and that sucked, but there were still amazing things in his life. Things like Tasha getting half-dressed for work. Or having her teach him how to play boardgames. Or playing video games with her, based on whatever Vinny told them was good. Or cooking for her in the evening instead of her cooking meals - and cooking with her, since it was pretty new for them to both have time to cook at the same time. He _especially_ liked cooking with her when she realised she’d opened a bottle of wine and forgotten about it and needed to finish it before it soured. Chris didn’t drink, but he’d discovered that he really enjoyed the way Tasha got giggly after she’d had a few glasses of wine.

There was a lot of things Chris had to be happy about…and nearly all of them were to do with Tasha.

He probably didn’t tell her enough how grateful he was to have her in his life.

_I’ll get on that when she wakes up._

He would - because she absolutely deserved it for all the help she’d given him as he hauled himself out the dark place he’d found himself - but while she was still asleep, he was going to just bask in the quiet happiness found in the pale yellow-white light of the winter sun.

Smiling slightly, Chris rolled over and carefully wrapped his arms around Tasha’s middle, burying his face in her neck. She grumbled faintly, complaining in her sleep at his cold nose coming into contact with the warmth of her skin, but she didn’t wake up. All she did was turn over, allowing Chris to cuddle up behind her, spooning in close while dragging the duvet up closer around their shoulders.

It was a typical chilly October morning, and sooner or later he’d get cold enough to go and make them both a cup of coffee and some toast, grab the blanket off of the back of the sofa on his way past the living room, and bring it all back upstairs to their bedroom, likely to find Tasha sitting up in bed and finding something to put on Netlix that could play in the background. It was how their weekend mornings typically went when the weather turned colder, and as genuinely excited as Chris was to start it again…for now he was also just really happy to just lay here with his girlfriend, ignoring the chill in the air to soak in the quiet happiness he was feeling.

“I can hear you thinking.” Tasha mumbled, her voice thick with sleep and pretend annoyance, but Chris could see the way her cheek curved upwards with her smile, and felt the way she snuggled back against his chest, so he didn’t feel too bad.

If anything, it made him want to smile too: “I was just thinking about how amazing you are.”

Tasha ‘ _hmmed’_ sleepily, tangling her fingers through his where his hand was resting on her stomach: “Yeah you were. ‘M awesome.”

“You absolutely are.” Chris grinned, leaning in to kiss the back of Tasha’s neck: “I love you.”

“I love you too…I love you times infinity and one…” Tasha slurred, half-asleep before she even finished her sentence.

Chris grinned, and settled back in to follow her. A few more hours sleep with his girlfriend who loved him timed infinity and one?

Sounded pretty good to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by the quote _'being happy isn't having everything in your life be perfect - maybe it's about stringing together all the little things'_. It kind of sums up how I feel about life right now, and even if I'm single as hell right now, enjoying being under my duvet when my room is really cold in the morning is basically what inspired this fic. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed my morning.


End file.
